


bala

by magma_maiden



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Ootsutsuki Indra, Implied Relationship, Rambling, ashuin, one-sentence fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: bagi indra, penantian adalah derita, membuat satu menit merentang sejauh abad





	bala

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto  
> ini abstrak

bagi indra, penantian adalah derita, membuat satu menit merentang sejauh abad, menanti baginya adalah siksa yang tak terhindarkan; tak bisa ditolak, selalu menyasar dirinya tanpa ampun— ia tak sabaran, ia ingin segera melakukan banyak hal, ia ingin menjelajah dunia-dunia di balik cakrawala dan misteri-misteri yang disimpan ayah mereka, walaupun langkah-langkahnya masih doyong dan berdiri tegak pun ia kesulitan— 

ialah yang pertama keluar dari rahim sang ibu, menghirup udara pertamanya, berseru bahagia telah tiba di dunia; matanya menyerap segala macam rupa dan warna; ashura mengikuti tak lama berselang, dan indra selalu menggandengnya dalam petualangan besar mereka— ashura penuh rasa ingin tahu sebesar miliknya, dan ia harus berhati-hati, harus bersabar, karena ashura ingin segera merengkuh seluruh rahasia semesta,

menempa diri tak semudah yang ia kira, indra harus berusaha sendiri, mencoba-coba cara yang baru setiap saat, hanya dipandu oleh ketajaman pikirnya dan nasehat setengah hati sang ayah; entah mengapa ashura mulai menjauh darinya, mendapati dunia di luar dirinya, dengan semua teman dan kawan yang ia dapat ia gandeng ke manapun ia pergi— tetapi indra sanggup sendirian, ia tak masalah sendirian; karena ia pun memiliki sederet kenalan lain;

ia menceritakan tentang sutra dan batu mulia yang ia dapat dari kawannya kepada sang adik, ashura tersenyum memuji, baik sekali teman-temannya mau memberikan hadiah-hadiah mahal; tetapi ketika pagi tiba indra tak menemukan semua itu dan lengan ashura berlumur lumpur kering sampai siku—

senyumannya selebar cakrawala

indra tak sabar ingin melebarkan sayapnya sendiri, mengarungi angkasa layaknya nelayan dengan perahunya; ia menuntut lebih banyak ilmu, lebih banyak pengetahuan, lebih banyak ninjutsu ia temukan dalam kesendiriannya—

ia bisa melampaui ayahnya, pamannya, siapapun juga; bagaimanapun dalam dirinya mengalir darah dewa, tak ada yang mustahil ia capai selama ia terus mengejarnya,

ia tak butuh siapapun, ia bisa melihat lebih jernih daripada siapapun juga,

indra menempa sayap-sayapnya sendiri; terbuat dari cakranya yang murni dan kehausannya akan kekuatan, akan pengetahuan, akan keagungan tak terperi seperti yang dimiliki ayahnya;

namun menanti adalah derita, adalah siksa, dan indra ingin segalanya berakhir—tetapi bayang-bayang menjatuhinya, dari sebatang pohon yang tak pernah ia perhatikan sebelumnya; ia mengenali ashura adik kembarnya—

sejak kapan ia melampauinya, menjadi lebih kuat dan agung darinya, padahal ashura jarang sekali lepas darinya; menjelajah dunia dalam gandengannya, meminta indra menjelaskan tulisan-tulisan rumit ayah mereka—

sejak kapan, indra mendidih dari dalam, ashura masihlah bocah payah dalam ingatannya meski kini ia sudah dewasa; pohonnya sudah tumbuh jauh menantang langit dengan akar-akar raksasa menghunjam bumi begitu dalam dan kukuh;

sayap-sayapnya sendiri belum selesai ia tempa,

_ aku akan terbang jauh melampauimu, melampaui pucuk-pucuk daunmu, dan membakarmu sampai ke serabut akar terakhir— _

indra menggaungkan sumpah itu di dalam hati; kenyataan terus menyiksanya dan menceburkannya dalam lautan derita; ia bukan lagi yang teragung dan terkuat; mereka memuja adiknya, memberinya mahkota dan takhta yang seharusnya menjadi haknya—

bahkan ayah mereka pun sependapat dengan ashura, dan indra tak sabar ingin selamanya melenyapkan cengiran bodoh dari wajah itu;

maka dijalinnya sebuah mantra, menjangkarkan cakra dan hasratnya ke dunia untuk selama-lamanya; betapapun panjangnya waktu yang ia butuhkan, ia akan menghancurkan jejak-jejak adiknya; namanya, wujudnya, pemikirannya— meski ia harus menahan siksa dan derita tak terperi, sampai segalanya tersapu bersih dari muka bumi—

hingga hangus menjadi abu.


End file.
